On The Wing
by RainyRain123
Summary: Kita hanyut. Dan aku bertanya apakah kau nyata; atau hanya sekedar ilusi mimpi di kepalaku? [AliMor, headcanon, drabble]


_Disclaimer: Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka. I take nothing except pleasure from this fic._

 _Note: headcanon based_ _after chapter 291_ _. Segala kesamaan kalimat, ide, dan plot hanya kebetulan semata. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca._

* * *

 **.:** **On The Wing** **:.**

 _an AliMor fanfiction_

Ternyata kau memang cuma hidup di mimpiku

* * *

Yang terbentang di hadapannya adalah pematang bintang-bintang.

Alibaba tergagap, terperangah, tangannya bergerak mencari pegangan dan menemukan sesuatu yang lembut sekaligus kasar sudah bertaut di sana.

Tangan Morgiana.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang gadis itu, dia sekarang sedang menatap Alibaba lama—mungkin dari tadi sebelum pemuda itu sadar—dan sedang berdansa bersamanya.

Ah, ralat. Dia sedang berdansa sekaligus _terbang_ bersamanya.

Tidak ada api Amon, tidak ada rantai yang membentuk sayap phoenix. Tapi mereka mengapung di udara, menginjak ubin tak kasat mata. Kenyataan itu membuat Alibaba melonjak.

"M-M-M-Morgiana?!"

Disambut senyuman.

 _Lho, lho, tunggu dulu._ "Ada di mana kita?"

Morgiana menunduk ke bawah. Menuntun Alibaba menatap ke dalam sambutan lentera berkedip macam kunang-kunang, dan pekat hutan. Ketika matanya kembali ke gadis itu, dilihatnya Morgiana tersenyum lagi.

Alibaba meneguk ludah. Satu, dua kali. Susah sekali. Tangannya yang digenggam Morgiana berkeringat, tapi dituntunnya juga gadis itu menari, sebab dia terlanjur tidak ingin melepaskannya pergi.

Memaksa sebuah senyum, dia berkata gagap, "Eh—uh, dansaku payah, ya."

Anggukan lagi dan Alibaba tertawa. Keteganganya mencair waktu menyetir tangan Morgiana, menggenggam keduanya erat-erat. Dan semua terasa lebih mudah.

Alibaba tidak tahu kenapa mereka bisa menari, pun tidak punya ide dengan apa mereka melayang. Tapi, itu tidak jadi masalah saat gerakan mereka ditabuhi jangkrik mistik sayup-sayup di bawah. Berputar sekaligus terbang, bergerak dalam balutan bintang-bintang. Segalanya diam, dan hanya mereka yang hidup. Segalanya buram, dan hanya mereka yang berjuta warna.

Alibaba tertawa berderai, dan tersandung kakinya sendiri berkali-kali. Menciptakan senyuman di mata Morgiana.

Sampai saat ini, dia tidak pernah menyadari betapa merah warna mata itu. Menyalak padanya, tegas, lugas. Tanpa pembatas.

"Kau tahu, namamu benar-benar mencerminkan dirimu dengan baik, Morgiana."

Gadis itu menelengkan kepala, tetap berputar bersamanya.

"Tidak tahu, ya? Morgiana, marjan. Batu marjan? Batu merah yang diangkat dari laut dalam?"

Morgiana hanya menganga kecil.

Alibaba melanjutkan, "Mirip sekali denganmu, lho. Kuat, pemberani. Kapan-kapan aku lihatkan kalau kita ke pasar, ya?"

Ah. Mata itu tersenyum lagi kala pemiliknya mengangguk. Manis bahkan terlalu sederhana menggambarkan pemandangan di mata Alibaba saat ini.

Dia mencicitkan tawa gugup.

"Untuk sekarang aku sudah puas dengan terbang bersamamu. Ini seakan kita bisa pergi ke mana saja." Alibaba seperti menyadari sesuatu, " Ah, benar juga. Mau menjelajah, Mor?"

Tidak perlu anggukan. Ditariknya kedua tangan itu saat malam mulai merajut jaringnya dan musik di bawah sudah ditelan gempita senyap. Mereka pergi menembus malam, menuai bintang. Meninggalkan masa lalu dan menjamah masa depan. Alibaba mengajak Morgiana mengapung di atas kampung, menenggak pemandangan laut biru gelap. Dia bercerita tentang kisah-kisah kepahlawanan, atau mengutip kata-kata dari buku Sinbad. Berdua dalam parade. Tertawa. Tersesat. Hanyut dalam gelenyar nadi dunia.

Pegangannya pada Morgiana mengeras saat mereka berhenti di atas hutan luas.

Menonton hujan meteor.

Dia menoleh, tersenyum lebar karena menyuarakan isi pikirannya sangat menyenangkan, "Aku selalu ingin melihatnya denganmu, Morgiana." _Dan melihat pantulan hujan perak ini dari matamu yang terbeliak indah._

Saat itu, Alibaba sama sekali tidak menyadari kebisuan si gadis. Atau ekspresi sedihnya yang tersaput debu bintang. Atau genggaman tangannya yang terlampau kuat serta gemetar. Sejak awal sampai sekarang.

Alibaba akhirnya melihat bibir Morgiana bergerak, tapi tidak berkata. Dan dia tidak sempat bertanya kenapa, sebab sebuah bintang bersinar jatuh mengenai mereka.

Menjungkir-balikkan dunia.

.

.

.

Alibaba bangun dengan napas tersengal.

Dia jatuh dari tempat tidur, bernapas parau ke kolong kasur. Ini bukan kamarnya, bukan juga tempat tidurnya.

Dia ada di istana Kou.

Pemuda itu berdiri, duduk di tepi ranjang dan menatap bayang. Tertawa pada dirinya sendiri sampai dadanya sesak oleh sesal.

"Satu tahun saja belum. Aku terlalu ingin bertemu, sepertinya."

* * *

 _._

 _Are you there?_

 _Or are you just a decoy dream in my head?_

 _Am I home,_

 _Or am I simply tumbling all alone ..._

 _._

* * *

Manik marjan gadis itu menengadah dalam gelap. Terjaga. Bernapas dalam, air matanya jatuh satu-satu, menyapu ilusi yang baru saja terangkai.

 _Ternyata kau memang cuma hidup di kepalaku, Alibaba-san._

Dia berjanji untuk tidak bermimpi lain kali.

.

end

* * *

 _a/n: terinspirasi (lagi-lagi) dari on the wing-nya owl city dan beberapa syairnya dipakai di sini (saya benar-benar—_ benar-benar _—_ _berharap pembaca bisa mendengar on the wing waktu membaca fik ini /.\\). karena alibaba berniat 'menghidupkan' kembali kou selama setahun, saya jadi stres sendiri kalau-kalau pencariannya juga tertunda selama itu. tapi tunggu aja perkembangannya dari ohtaka-sensei \\(´v`)/ oh, makasih juga buat rara sebagai beta-reader dan editor. cerita ini tidak akan bisa dipublish tanpa anda \\(´v`)/_

 _wah, saya sampe lupa kemarin saking senangnya bisa debut di fandom ini, jadi kelupaan perkenalkan diri hehe. hai, saya rain. senang rasanya bisa menulis di fandom magi, dan semoga pembaca senang juga dengan cerita-cerita saya (walaupun lebih mirip nyampah, sih_ — _,_ — _). oke, makasih sudah membaca~_


End file.
